1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a needle for crocheting rugs or the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A needle of the above type, which is described in U.S. Patent 2,279,662 is restricted to use by right-handed people, and moreover does not permit any adjustment by the user for optimal comfort.